<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The worst date ever by Lake_Toya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519389">The worst date ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya'>Lake_Toya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo then turned to his blonde kouhai, eyes gleaming, “Well Tsukki. That’s a challenge, but let’s make it a bet.”</p><p>Tsukishima only scoffed. “Fine.”</p><p>“Will you go on the worst date ever with me? You have to say yes if I win.”</p><p>---------</p><p>Kuroo takes Tsukishima out to cliched date spots like the aquarium and the amusement park. They sort of have fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Luna &amp; Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The worst date ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt code #45</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Tsukishima’s first semester at university. The weather was still a pleasant spring-summer climate, but the blonde was feeling just a tiny bit homesick. He had never spent this long away from home before since he was currently attending university in Tokyo. True, he could catch the train home on weekends, but it was expensive, and honestly, he was already in over his head with studying and trying to keep up with assignments.</p><p>That said, maybe it was the depressing feeling of being away from the comfort of home, feeling the pressure of studies, the pressure of being (sort of) broke that led to this moment. Him at an izakaya with a bunch of people from the university volleyball team. Him letting Kuroo get under his skin. Him making a poorly thought out bet that he could drink more than his infuriating senpai.</p><p>Yes, he ended up at the same university as Kuroo and Akaashi. Yes, Kuroo and Akaashi were also on the volleyball team. And yes, he also joined. All of which led to this moment.</p><p>Tsukishima was definitely at his limit, and Kuroo looked as sharp and alert as ever. </p><p>***</p><p>Half an hour earlier:</p><p>“Oh ho, ho? What’s this? My kouhai proposing a drinking challenge?” Kuroo smirked.</p><p>“Oh shut up, Kuroo-san. Don’t underestimate me.” Tsukishima snarked back.</p><p>“Akaashi. Hey, Akaashi.” Kuroo nudged the dark haired man sitting beside him, who only raised an eyebrow in response. Kuroo continued, “Be our witness, hey?”</p><p>Kuroo then turned to his blonde kouhai, eyes gleaming, “Well Tsukki. That’s a challenge, but let’s make it a bet.”</p><p>Tsukishima only scoffed. “Fine.”</p><p>“Will you go on the worst date ever with me? You have to say yes if I win.”</p><p>“What? What sort of bet is that?”</p><p>Kuroo shrugged and leaned back in his seat.</p><p>“You know, Tsukishima, I thought he would ask for something worse.” Akaashi commented.</p><p>And it was true, as far as bets go, it wasn’t really bad. In fact, how would it be any different from all the other crazy things Kuroo had dragged him to in the short time he’d been in Tokyo so far?</p><p>“Fine. Let’s do this.” </p><p>***</p><p>The next weekend:</p><p>It was Saturday, just before noon. After well succumbing to losing his bet with Kuroo, and having the whole uni volleyball team witness his promise to uphold his end of the deal, Tsukishima was waiting in his dorm room for Kuroo to come by and pick him up. His only instructions so far were to dress casually - as if he would actually dress up for Kuroo - and to bring a change of clothes.</p><p>He sighed, wondering what Kuroo had in mind. Why did he need extra clothes? He sincerely hoped it wasn’t something inane like paintball or a water balloon fight…?</p><p>Just as he was imagining all the random possible “worst date” scenarios in his head, Tsukishima heard a knock on his door. It was indeed Kuroo on the other side. </p><p>“Tsukki! Ready for our date?” The darker haired male grinned. </p><p>Tsukishima nodded and noted that Kuroo was dressed simply in a black hoodie, red tshirt underneath and a pair of black joggers. He snorted internally, thinking that Kuroo was never going to let go of his old high school colours, while Tsukishima himself had no love for the Karasuno orange-black combination. He supposed red and black was a more aesthetically pleasing combination. Caught in his thoughts, he realized belatedly that Kuroo had a small bag slung over his shoulder, likely carrying a change of clothes as well.</p><p>“Where are we going, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima asked as he and Kuroo stepped out of their dorm building complex.</p><p>“You’ll see, Tsukki!”</p><p>***</p><p>It was... not a bad start? Tsukishima was almost on edge, trying to figure out when the “worst date” part of this was going to come, because as of now, it was perfectly fine. Better than fine even. Okay, it was pretty damn good. Any date was pretty damn good when he had five slices of strawberry shortcake on a plate in front of him.</p><p>Kuroo had dragged him to an all desserts buffet for lunch. Okay, they had some salads and pasta, but the place was overwhelmingly desserts of all types, and as far as Tsukishima was concerned, his lunch could consist of cake. There was fruit on it anyway, so it wasn’t completely unhealthy, he reasoned to himself.</p><p>“Tsukki…” Kuroo pointed to his plate with the fork currently in his hand, “...you need to eat vegetables and real food too you know.” The darker haired male’s voice took on a lecturing tone.</p><p>“Cake has fruit on it. And you took me to a dessert buffet, you knew I would do this.”</p><p>That drew a snort out from Kuroo. “I did, but you still need to eat real food. And vegetables.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>A plate of raw plant material was pushed over to Tsukishima’s side of the table while Kuroo looked on, grinning. The blonde stabbed his fork into the salad and ate it as quickly as he could so he could go back to his cakes.</p><p>“Oh ho? That was fast, should I get you more salad, Tsukki?” Kuroo teased him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare. I ate vegetables, now leave me in peace to eat cake.” The blonde glared back, earning a hyena-toned laugh out of Kuroo.</p><p>***</p><p>After they finished lunch, Kuroo had dragged him to an arcade where the older male dropped coins into UFO machines and subsequently won a respectable number of prizes which he had stuffed into his bag. On the other hand, Tsukishima got...one tiny phone charm of a cartoon frog.</p><p>Okay, so he wasn’t skilled at these, and he was frustrated at the machines, but this was still far from the supposed worst date scenario. So far, a (dessert) buffet lunch and an arcade seemed pretty normal.</p><p>“Are you bored, Tsukki? We can get out of here if you are.” Kuroo’s voice brought Tsukishima out of his thoughts. He observed the older man stuffing yet another plushie prize into his backpack.</p><p>“It’s fine, Kuroo-san.”</p><p>***</p><p>Kuroo brought him to the aquarium next. It was actually pretty nice and relaxing watching the sea life swim around in huge tanks of water. </p><p>Tsukishima turned his head to look at Kuroo beside him, and it struck him how handsome his senpai’s face was, features accentuated by the cool-toned illumination from the indirect light of the aquarium tanks. His heart did a tiny flip at this realization, and Tsukishima fought to stamp down the fondness he had for the older man. Soon. Soon, maybe he would do something about this *thing* Kuroo and himself had between them, but he didn’t want to deal with it yet.</p><p>“Hey Tsukki. Look over there.” Kuroo was pointing to a corner of the tank where some brightly coloured tropical fish were. “Those look pretty.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tsukishima was glad for a distraction, so he watched the fish that Kuroo had pointed out, observing their coordinated swimming.</p><p>After a little over an hour, they had finished touring the aquarium and Kuroo asked if he was ready to go. Answering in the affirmative, Tsukishima wondered what Kuroo had planned for them next.</p><p>***</p><p>“Okay, what the heck?” Tsukishima did not really like rollercoasters. Yet somehow, he was being strapped into one right now, with Kuroo beside him.</p><p>“We’re going on every rollercoaster and spinny ride here Tsukki!” Kuroo exclaimed, grinning like a maniac.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh yes.” Kuroo laughed as the ride slowly started. “Why, are you scared, Tsukki?”</p><p>Tsukishima made a conscious decision not to reply to Kuroo’s taunt. He didn’t have to know.</p><p>On the third drop, Tsukishima’s fingers worked themselves into a death grip on Kuroo’s thigh, but he still refused to scream, while the idiot beside him kept laughing like a maniac.</p><p>By the fourth amusement park ride, Kuroo had a tall blonde permanently glued to his side. </p><p>For his part, Tsukishima still refused to say he hated amusement park rides, even though this definitely now counted as probably one of the worst dates ever. Kuroo didn’t have to know though.</p><p>“Hmm.. sun’s down and the lights are out.” The older man looked around, noting the city lights just flickering to life as evening settled in.</p><p>“What now?” Came Tsukishima’s unamused reply.</p><p>“One last ride then. Then we can move on.”</p><p>“We can go home after this?” Tsukishima tried not to be too hopeful.</p><p>“Of course not Tsukki! I still have lots of things planned for us.” Kuroo chirped cheerfully, taking full delight in the fact that the blonde was still attached to him. He definitely was going to tease Tsukishima for a long time to come about his apparent fright of carnival rides.</p><p>Tugging the blonde’s arm along, Kuroo led them to the large covered ferris wheel. “Come on now, this shouldn’t be scary for you.”</p><p>That earned a glare from the blonde, as they climbed their way into the pod. As it turns out, the ferris wheel was a very slow one, serving to showcase the scenic waterfront view that the amusement park had of the city.</p><p>“Oh.” Tsukishima turned his head to the glass sides of the pod. The night view really was pretty. Okay, so, maybe not quite the worst date now. Maybe.</p><p>Just then, Kuroo scooted over to the blonde’s bench in the ferris wheel pod. “Come here Tsukki.” </p><p>Swinging an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders, Kuroo took a selfie of them in the pod, the city a brightly lit background behind them.</p><p>***</p><p>“Chinatown?” Tsukishima asked as he and Kuroo stepped off the subway platform.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought we’d go there for dinner and take a stroll after.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded in response. It was pretty late now, and while he was happy to have eaten a copious amount of cake for lunch, he was feeling quite hungry now for an actual meal.</p><p>Kuroo picked a random restaurant in an alley away from the main roads - it was cheaper than the rest, not that Tsukishima minded, Kuroo had after all already spent a lot of money today. The dinner sets that came were alright: rice, some fish dish, and sides of various dumplings. </p><p>“Time for our romantic date after-dinner stroll, Tsukki!” Kuroo happily proclaimed as he and Tsukishima left the restaurant.</p><p>“Around Chinatown?”</p><p>“Nah. Let’s go to the waterfront. I read that it’s a popular date spot at night.”</p><p>Tsukishima let Kuroo lead before pausing as his brain caught up to him. “Wait. This ‘worst date ever’ is it actually supposed to be ‘most cliche date ideas ever’?”</p><p>Kuroo stopped and looked back at him, “Well, yeah. I’ve taken you to all the most overdone date spots, right?”</p><p>Tsukishima finally relaxed, understanding Kuroo’s plan now. He laughed softly and caught up to the older man, taking Kuroo’s hand in his. </p><p>Kuroo raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Cliche date, right?” Tsukishima answered the unspoken question, refusing to make eye contact.</p><p>“Right.” Kuroo similarly turned his eyes forward.</p><p>***</p><p>“Shit. It’s cold.” Tsukishima crossed his arms as he and Kuroo walked along the - admittedly, very nice - waterfront walkway. The city lights were lit up, and the park was indeed populated with many couples. </p><p>“Aww. Want to cuddle and share heat, Tsukki?” Kuroo threw a sideways grin at him.</p><p>“I hate you.” Tsukishima spit out, but without much venom in his voice as he leaned into Kuroo’s offered open arm.</p><p>“It’s nice here though.” The blonde motioned with his hand as he siphoned heat off the older man. The city was lit up, lights were reflecting off the water, and the rhythmic sound of the water coming up against the shore was soothing.</p><p>“Of course it is. I did look up the most popular date spots.” Kuroo chuckled.</p><p>After some time, Kuroo spoke up again, “So, ready for our final destination?”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded, noting Kuroo’s excited tone of voice.</p><p>***</p><p>As the bright lights of the establishment lit up Kuroo’s handsome features, Tsukishima could only turn to give his most accusatory glare at the older man.</p><p>“Why are we here?” Tsukishima grit out.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s the most perfect end to the most cliched date!”</p><p>“No it’s not. What makes you….you… THINK that I would stay with you here?”</p><p>Kuroo just threw the blonde a grin, and tugged Tsukishima’s arm into the establishment.</p><p>Checking in at the counter while Tsukishima held back, Kuroo soon flashed a room key at the blonde. Still glaring at Kuroo, Tsukishima followed the older man into the elevator, and then into their room.</p><p>The room was garish, but Tsukishima supposed that was the point. There was a large king size bed in the middle of the room decorated to resemble a nightclub, complete with a mirrored ball hanging in the room. Kuroo immediately skipped off into the bathroom and shouted delightedly.</p><p>With much trepidation, Tsukishima followed in after a few minutes to see what had the older man so excited.</p><p>“Tsukki!! Look! The hot tub has water jets, and if you press this button, you get multi-coloured lights in the water!” Kuroo chirped as he was filling the tub with water, and playing around with the light settings to the tub.</p><p>“We’re not taking a bath together!” Tsukishima blurted quickly, the mental image of him in the tub with Kuroo flashing through his mind.</p><p>This made Kuroo stop swishing the water with his hand and look up at the blonde, a teasing grin spreading on his lips, “Why Tsukki, I didn’t even think of that, but I’m definitely game if you are.”</p><p>“No!” Tsukishima felt the heat rise in his cheeks, wishing he never said anything.</p><p>In the end, he and Kuroo did take their baths separately, and yes, he did have fun in the hot tub. The massaging water jets were just what he wanted to relax and take the cold of the evening away, and admittedly, the light show in the tub was pretty fun to watch.</p><p>After bathing, both men lounged in hotel loaned bathrobes on the large bed.</p><p>Tsukishima watched the soft glowing light show of their themed room, and turned to his companion, “This is why I had to bring a change of clothes? Because we were overnighting? I honestly thought you were going to bring me to a waterpark or paintball or something....not to an overnight stay at a love hotel.”</p><p>Kuroo turned to him then, “I wanted to maximize our date time so that would involve an overnight stay. We can grab McDonalds for breakfast at the corner before heading out tomorrow morning too.”</p><p>“Why did you want to drag out our date, Kuroo-san?” </p><p>The older man gave a self-depreciating chuckle and turned his face away, “Well, I figured this was the only time I could get you to go on a date with me…”</p><p>Tsukishima was stunned momentarily. Did this mean that Kuroo wanted to hang out with him, like hang out like a date?</p><p>“You could just ask normally instead of making me lose a bet, Kuroo-san.” The blonde answered softly.</p><p>This made Kuroo turn quickly. “Would you?”</p><p>“Would I what?”</p><p>“Would you date me?”</p><p>The look in Kuroo’s eyes seemed hopeful, sincere. Tsukishima didn’t want to be cruel to drag out his answer, but his words were stuck, not wanting to come out. Would he? Of course he would. Kuroo was truly kind despite his first impressions, and the older man was someone he now considered to be a good friend. His brain unhelpfully added that Kuroo was also a very good looking friend.</p><p>“Yeah….yes. I had fun today.” </p><p>Kuroo’s eyes visibly widened as he inched closer.</p><p>“Can I kiss you, Tsukki?”</p><p>Tsukishima answered by surging forward and giving Kuroo a peck on the lips, which most certainly surprised the older man. They shared a few more kisses after that before setting back into bed.</p><p>In the end, they fell asleep in bed talking, with Kuroo gently stroking Tsukishima’s hand under the covers.</p><p>***</p><p>In the morning, they did indeed check out and grab a quick breakfast at the nearby McDonalds before taking the train back to the area of their university in Tokyo proper.</p><p>Kuroo had walked Tsukishima back to the blonde’s dorm. Was Kuroo his boyfriend now?</p><p>“Thank you for the date, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima leaned over and kissed Kuroo on the cheek as he was heading into his dorm.</p><p>“Ah.. wait, Tsukki.” Kuroo nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I want you to have these. I mean, asmyfirstboyfriendgiftstoyou.”</p><p>The older man pulled out the handful of plush animals including a purple T-Rex one out of his bag and pushed them towards the blonde, earning a laugh out of Tsukishima. “I was wondering what you were going to do with them. Thank you, Kuroo-san.”</p><p>“So.. when can I take you out next?”</p><p>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “I guess next weekend? I can text you to confirm.”</p><p>“Can I book us back into the hotel?”</p><p>The blonde leveled a stare at the other man. “Save your money.”</p><p>Kuroo’s face faltered, likely figuring that Tsukishima didn’t want to move so quickly, but the blonde quickly tugged his arm, pulling him in for a longer kiss on the lips then. After they broke apart, Tsukishima breathed out, “We can just stay at your place, Kuroo-san.”</p><p>After that, Tsukishima gently shoved the older one away and shut his door.</p><p>***</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>